


Aftermath

by Vinushuka



Series: Tour 2013 Ghoul [16]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Kyo gets summoned to the studio by Yuchi and Uta right after his return from Yokohama. Kyo ends up rerecording the vocals of Aftermath and inviting Uta to his home after the work session. After their passionate kiss at the studio Uta is finally ready to tell Kyo more about himself. His story comes as a real surprise to Kyo making Uta, if possible, even more intriguing person than before.





	Aftermath

Kyo had returned home from Yokohama just three hours ago and already he was missing Toshiya. Their night together had been marvelous but it probably hadn’t made Toshiya change his mind about leaving him. Lately Kyo had noticed how Toshiya’s mood changed every time Die walked into the room. It was like fire had been lit into Toshiya’s eyes. It had happened also before but during the shows at Yokohama it was perfectly clear. Kyo knew what Toshiya wanted but he wasn’t sure that Die felt the same. The rumor about Die’s new girlfriend had come as a relief to Kyo but just before leaving Yokohama Shinya had told him that the woman was moving to Sweden and the relationship was coming to an end. So much for that relief!

      When Toshiya wanted to have a break from their relationship, Kyo had been ready to wait for him as long as it would take but now he wasn’t sure about it anymore. The pain of being separated from Toshiya was too severe to be endured. It was consuming him inside like a poison, affecting his sleep, physics and work. Maybe it would be wisest to let Toshiya go and continue life without him.

      Kyo wasn’t prepared when the pain hit him again. He sank into an armchair, buried his face into his hands and started to cry. The thought of losing Toshiya to someone else was as intolerable as it had always been and their lovemaking in Yokohama hadn’t made the situation any easier for him.

      After a while Yuchi’s phone call interrupted Kyo’s wallowing in self-pity.

“Hi Kyo! I hope I’m not interrupting anything”, Yuchi asked carefully.

“No, not at all. I’m at home, trying to settle down into my normal daily routines”, Kyo explained but his voice betrayed him.

“Err, you sound a bit off. Is everything okay?”

“To be honest no, but I’m happy that you called. I think we have some catching up to do after my three days absence”, Kyo changed the subject fluently.

“How were the first shows in Yokohama?” Yuchi asked knowing that Kyo wouldn’t tell him anything more about his private matters.

“The first one was a slight disappointment but the second one turned out to be a real success thanks to Die and Toshiya.”

“Good to hear that. I’m actually calling because we ended up making couple of changes in the two songs I have written. Uta thinks they don’t affect the vocals in any way but then we thought you had better listen to them yourself and decide if you want to adjust your singing or lyrics. Do you think you could spare some time at the studio tomorrow or later tonight? “

“Tonight is fine for me. Will Uta come too?” Kyo asked his heart beating slightly faster. The thought of meeting Uta again would help him push the pain away.

“Yes, I think so. I promised to let him know about our schedule after I have talked with you. Would around six o’clock be okay for you?”

“That’s fine for me. See you at the studio at six.”

      Uta didn’t seem to be overly eager to talk to him, Kyo thought when he had finished the call. Or maybe he just wanted to be careful. Yuchi was a quick-witted young guy and would probably notice quickly if there was something cooking within the band. Or maybe he already had a hunch. Uta’s red cheeks at the studio a while ago spoke a very clear language. 

      Kyo took a deep breath to stabilize his mind and body and headed to the bathroom to wash his face. What he needed now was a good hard exercise. After that he would be like a new man, ready to tackle whatever problems the team had at the studio.

      Kyo had just finished his exercise and was fresh out of the shower when he received a message from Uta. He let Kyo know that he would come but would be late for about half an hour due to another appointment. Kyo frowned wondering what this other appointment might be. Uta had assured him that he didn’t have any personal engagements interfering with his comings and goings.

      When Kyo arrived at the studio, Yuchi sat there already listening to Aftermath, one of the songs he had written. Kyo joined him and they listened to the song couple of times together.

“It sounds like the mood of the song has shifted somewhat due to the changes you made and I would probably sing couple of verses in a slightly different manner”, Kyo pondered leaning his chin into his palms. “Perhaps we should wait to hear what Uta has to say before we decide anything”, Kyo proposed. Yuchi looked slightly surprised because usually Kyo had a very clear view of what should be done and then he did it without asking anybody’s advice.

“That’s fine for me. Uta should be here in any minute”, Yuchi consented. “Meanwhile, we can listen to The Daemon’s Cutlery. Probably this song is easier for you.”

“I think this case is clear. No changes are needed here”, Kyo concluded after they had listened to the new version of The Daemon’s Cutlery.

      At that moment Uta rushed into the studio slightly out of breath. “I’m sorry that I’m a bit late, but I was having a haircut. How do you like my new hair style?” Uta asked and whirled around to show off his hairdo. His hair was black and smooth as before but it had long sides and considerably shorter neck.

“You look lovely, as always”, Kyo complimented him and flashed his cutest smile at Uta.

Uta stopped in the middle of the floor his cheeks turning red. Yuchi glanced first at Uta and then at Kyo and suddenly jumped up from his chair. “Excuse me, but I will have to go to the toilet. I’ll be back soon”, he called and hurried out of the studio.

“Did you really mean it?” Uta asked sounding unsure.

“That you’re lovely or the always part?” Kyo snickered and stepped over to Uta. He run his hands down his arms and then pulled Uta closer.

“Both”, Uta whispered avoiding Kyo’s gaze.

“To me you’re always lovely, no matter what you do with your hair. I just can’t help it.”

Kyo’s reply clearly encouraged Uta and he raised his hand letting it rest on Kyo’s chest.

“Please, kiss me again. I haven’t been able to forget what happened here the last time”, Uta whispered.

      Kyo didn’t wait a second longer. He grabbed Uta’s face into his hands and gave him a long and fervent kiss. Uta’s hands wandered on Kyo’s chest caressing his nipples through the thin fabric Kyo’s shirt was made of. That sent Kyo’s passion rocketing sky high but of course he couldn’t do anything about it here and now. “I think we should stop now before Yuchi comes back, but would you like to come to my place later this evening?”

“Yes, of course”, Uta promised struggling to calm down after their embrace. When Kyo touched him it was like an electric current had passed through his body. It melted his brain and paralyzed his limbs. Uta had never experienced anything like that during his entire life.

Yuchi stepped into the studio just when Kyo and Uta had sat down to listen to Aftermath again.

“Ah, where were we before I left?” Yuchi asked.

“We needed Uta’s opinion about Aftermath, Kyo replied. “ I think I have an idea how to sing couple of verses a little differently. Let me show you what I mean.”

      When the guys had listened to Kyo’s new version of the vocals, it was obvious that they should adopt that to their new album. So they rolled up their sleeves, rerecorded the vocals and remixed the song. It was already nine o’clock when they were satisfied with the end result and decided to call it a day.

      Yuchi had a dinner appointment with some of his mates so he left in a hurry wishing everybody a relaxing weekend.

“Okay, shall we leave before you start to have second thoughts?” Kyo proposed and winked his eye at Uta who looked very tense.

“I’m not going to have second thoughts but this whole thing feels so unreal. I never thought this would happen after all that mess with my brother.”

“I have put that incident behind me already long time ago. I’m not holding you responsible of your brother’s mistakes”, Kyo assured and stroke Uta’s smooth cheek with his fingers. “Let’s go and grab something to eat before we return home. I’m starving.

      It was already eleven o’clock when the guys arrived at Kyo’s apartment. “Welcome to my man-cave”, Kyo grinned and lead Uta to his living room sofa.

Uta sat down but stood up again to take a closer look at the paintings and the bookshelf loaded with books and music. “Wow, this place looks awesome…”

“You should see my gym or torture chamber, whatever you want to call it”, Kyo said sounding a bit smug.

“You have a gym here?” Uta asked just to make sure he had heard correctly.

“Yes, I prefer suffering in privacy…My bathroom is also nice by the way. Would you like to try it out?”

      It took a while before Uta came up with an answer to Kyo’s sudden question: “It would be nice to freshen up after a long day but…”

“Let’s take a bath right away and after that I can show you around a bit more”, Kyo enthused ignoring Uta’s reservations. “I can show you some of my new designs….”

“Before we go any further I should tell you something about myself”, Uta interrupted Kyo’s fussing.

 Something in Uta’s tone finally caught Kyo’s attention. “Please do…. if you think it’s necessary.”

“Yes, it is necessary. Please promise that you don’t laugh at me…” Uta mumbled.

“I promise”, Kyo said concentrating now all his attention to Uta.

“I’m still a virgin… I haven’t made love with anybody, female or male”, Uta confessed blushing heavily.

“But you have surely done it to yourself?” Kyo wondered.

“Yes, of course. I know how it works but I don’t have any experience of other people. You will have to teach me.”

“Jeez, it’s difficult for me to imagine that you haven’t found anybody… You’re such an attractive and intelligent young guy.”

      Uta took a deep breath and after that started to explain his problem in more detail: “I have been bullied all my life about being too feminine. I never liked playing with boys and I never wanted to join in their stupid games. I just wanted to listen to music and play guitar. My little brother probably grew so big and strong because he wanted to protect me from bullying. As a teenager I was horrified because my breasts started to grow and I thought I was turning into a girl. That didn’t happen but my nipples still look weird."

“That must have been tough time for you but it looks like you’ve made it in life anyway. You’re a skillful musician and well-known artist now. You should be proud of yourself.”

“I am. Thanks to you I can do what I love the most. Of all the people in the world I would like to give my virginity to you. “

“That’s the most precious gift you can give to anybody but you don’t owe me anything”, Kyo whispered and pulled Uta into his arms.

“I know, but you’re the first person I really want to show myself with my tits and everything”, Uta insisted.

“I’m sure I will love your tits so let’s check them out in the bathroom. Will you let me undress you?” Kyo asked and offered his hand to Uta.

“Yes, please. I’m probably too nervous do it myself”, Uta promised looking relieved and grabbed Kyo’s hand to let him lead the way.


End file.
